


February 18, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face when his eyes settled on six hungry creatures.





	February 18, 2005

I never created Superman TAS characters.

One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face when his eyes settled on six hungry creatures blocking his path by the Pig Pit before Supergirl appeared and he smiled.

THE END


End file.
